1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, method, and a program. In particular, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and a program which make it possible to quickly zoom in on an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, personal computers have spread, and many users use personal computers. Users can enjoy various kinds of information through the Internet by using personal computers.
Various kinds of information can be displayed on a display. In the case of a touch panel type display, a manipulation screen is displayed, and by selectively manipulating a specified button on the manipulation screen, a user can execute a function allocated to the button.
However, a display for displaying information may have various sizes. If a manipulation screen, which is adopted to be displayed on a large display, is displayed on a small display with the same layout, the buttons on the manipulation screen becomes small. If the button is too small in comparison to a finger, it is difficult for a user to accurately select and manipulate a desired button.
Accordingly, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-260021 discloses that a lower limit value of the button size is predetermined in order to prevent the buttons from becoming too small so that it is difficult for a user to manipulate the buttons with his/her finger. That is, in the case of a small display, as the size of the button is below the lower limit value, the layout of the manipulation screen is changed to be different from that of a large display.
As described above, even if the lower limit is predetermined, it may not cope with diverse users' tastes. That is, in general, the size of the display of a device that a user uses is fixed and thus is not changed. As a result, according to the previous proposals, the button size is maintained to be constant to a user.